


Impostor Princess

by KE_Dane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oracles, Royalty, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KE_Dane/pseuds/KE_Dane
Summary: When the Queen and her fellow Oracles have the same prophetic dream of a funeral for their princess, who has yet to be born, they conjure a plan.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally been working on this for a year.

Blue woke up crying; her faces streaked with tears, chest heavy, nose running. She grabbed the notebook beside her bed and began scribbling the prophecy down through her sobbing. The process was natural at this point but it was unusual to say the least that she was struck with such grief. 

 

After she’d finished her duty she climbed out of bed and pulled on a dark green robe, slipping the notebook into the large pocket and left her chamber. She walked three doors down to her husband’s rooms and let herself in.

 

Scott was sound asleep. Blue wondered, not for the first time, if they were truly soulmates when she could be so shaken and him so still. But she did love him and that’s what mattered. She hastily walked to his bed and crawled in, not bothering to close the door behind her. She pressed her back flush against his and began calming down.

 

Scott stirred but didn’t turn, perhaps feeling her body quiver and sensing she didn’t want to be seen, “Your Majesty?”

 

Blue knew he was joking but scoffed anyway, not at all in the mood to play along, “Scott, our daughter will die.”

 

“Honey, we don’t have children,” he said sounding surprised as he turned and sat up. He must have forgotten for a moment in his sleepy haze that she was an Oracle as well as a Queen.

 

Blue turned as well, showing him the mess she’d made of her face, and pulled him back down and to her. They embraced like that until they had both drifted back to sleep.


	2. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the Oracles Commences.

Blue laid her notebook down on the table and looked at the other Oracles of Dove. They were friends and family of all ages. No Oracle in the kingdom is left out of these affairs. 

 

To her right was her younger brother Prince Hayden and his daughter; the 6 year old Princess Holly who’d had her first glimpse of the future just over a month ago. To her left the woman called Edica Freye who always had to be dragged from the woods to these meetings. Around the circle sat the people she’d come to know over the years. 

 

Everyone had something in front of them. A binder, a notebook, some loose paper. It wasn’t required at all, Oracles could recall their visions any time albeit less intensely, but in the instance of one’s death it was smart to have their prophecies written down for the other’s to try to work them out. 

 

The air was solemn today, and Blue had the feeling it wasn’t just them reacting to her own mood.

 

You’d think being the Queen would give her the power to begin the meetings but that was all up to Edica. Partially because she was the most experienced at 61, but also because no one could make her participate except herself. She was respected by everyone, not because of her age or her bloodline which had two lines of Oracles from different kingdoms, but because she had visions every night, kept exemplary notes of them all, and was the best at interpreting the other’s as well.

 

It took a full half hour of silence for Edica to open her binder, the cue for everyone else to do the same.  She cleared her throat and began reciting her dreams over the last month since their last meeting. Nothing major at first, mostly things she can expect in the future such as finding a couple in the woods she inhabited running away from their town. 

 

Then she got to her dream two nights prior and hesitated as everyone in the room visibly shifted before speaking, her voice sounding even more frail than normal, “Two nights ago I dreamt of the final Mourning Bells ringing clear as day signalling a Royal Funeral.”

 

Blue spoke up before Edica moved on to her latest dream, much to the elder’s annoyance and everyone else’s understanding, “Two nights ago I dreamt a funeral for my daughter.”

 

“Two nights ago I dreamt my daughter was an adult and we stood at the funeral,” Hayden announced next and now the entirety of the Oracles were focused on this. 

 

Holly chimed in next with a simple, “I dreamt that too.”

 

It went around the table like that, everyone taking turns to explain how they experienced the death of the future princess.

 

Then it was the last person’s turn. Rudy Price’s bloodline had only started with his grandmother so his gift wasn’t very strong but he did have something to add to this.

 

“I dreamt that I was at the funeral. I stood several steps back from the Queen and was crying into my wife’s dress,” He said, sounding confused by his own premonition. 

 

It  _ was  _ surprising for him to be there considering the funerals only allow family and friends. 

 

Edica spoke again. Everyone expected her to continue to her latest dream but instead she merely said, “The circle has been completed.”

  
And with that everyone began packing their things up. Blue noted how they all looked less tense now. Possibly due to none of them having to break the news of the future death since everyone else had the same dream.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott approaches the Ann Price with a plan in mind he can't seem to get himself to propose.

Scott was being escorted to the Price household. He went over the proposal in his head again and again and again. He knew it was too much to ask for but he had no other ideas. He also knew going behind Blue’s back with this would get him court duty but if it meant even the slightest bit of relief for her he didn’t care.

His guards followed him to the door when he went to knock. It felt wrong to have them here. He didn’t want to intimidate them. 

“You can wait down the block. I’m meeting with an Oracle, you know,” He spoke stiffly, head turned to the senior guard.

Orion gestured to the other three who took their cue to leave but stayed planted next to Scott. 

Sighing, Scott figured that was as good as he’d get.

He knocked on the door, the Thump-Thump Thump-Thump he associated with a heartbeat.

A brown woman opened the door, her naturally textured hair looked like a lion’s mane reminded him of Blue’s in her early days as Queen. Her eyes were striking, one a light brown that looked out of place and the other so dark it almost looked black.

“Your highness?” The woman queried, looking only mildly surprised.

Scott cleared his throat before asking, “Are you Mrs. Ann Price?”

Ann nodded and opened the door wider to let him and Orion in.

“Is this Oracle business? Rudy should be home soon,” Ann stated as she motioned the men to the sitting area.

Scott sat and chose his words carefully as he spoke, “It does have to do with a vision but I’m here on a personal matter.”

Intelligence flickered in her eyes as she smiled, “I think I know what this is about.”

Scott shifted in his seat and had no idea how to respond.

Before he could gather his thoughts, Ann continued, “Rudy isn’t as light as you nor I as dark as Her Majesty. You are covered in freckles, Rudy has some too. Your jaw is narrower than his but the Queen’s is squarer than mine. Rudy and the Queen are both Oracles. It’s not hard to see the similarities in our families.”

Scott stared at her, not sure how to feel that she pieced that much together and probably the rest as well.

“I told him if you two were smart you’d come to us in an attempt to mimic the Finches and Owls. Of course they have built their proxy families over generations. Anyway we’re still discussing it. We never planned to have kids, money and all. I have to say it makes sense as to put us at the funeral though. Either our blood daughter or our raised daughter’s,” Ann finished sounding resigned. 

Resigned but also isolated in a way. Her voice was far away but curt enough to be walled off.

Or maybe Blue was right and Scott spent too much time writing his poetry. In his defense Ann was inspiring him greatly.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, “If it’s money holding you back we’d be more than happy to arrange something.”


	4. Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott arrives in his chambers and finds his wife and tries to convince her of the plan.

“How could you,” Blue demanded when Scott entered his chambers. She pointedly made it not a question.

Scott had the good graces to look ashamed, “We needed a plan.”

“We needed a plan, yes. We and not you. This is my daughter too,” Blue said and wrapped her arms around her stomach, still empty of life but no less protective.

“I’m sorry I didn’t consult you but it’s not like you have the time right now with the council breathing down your neck abo-” Blue cut him off before he could finish.

“Don’t you try to change blame here. You went around me, and Rudy might I add, and planned to swap children with a woman you don’t even know,” 

“And I’m sorry but now I do know her and this is important. Do you think I want to give up my daughter? I haven’t even met her and I know I would choose her over the world. But we need to give her a chance to survive,” he paused a moment, making sure he had his wife’s attention before continuing, “And more than that what did you say to me when I first asked for marriage?”

Blue turned away then, and looked over the courtyard, “I belong to the people and not to a person.”

Scott swallowed, “Our daughter isn’t just ours. I hate to say that but that’s what I signed up for and I knew it.”

“You still should have spoken to me about it. I shouldn’t be told you were at the Price residence by your day planner,” Blue shot him a glare over her shoulder, “This isn’t like when you redid the entire dining hall while I was visiting Stork.”

She hadn’t said she was agreeing to the idea but she wasn’t arguing it anymore. Scott took the rest of the lecture without argument.


End file.
